Multispectral images include image data at specific frequencies across the electromagnetic spectrum. The image data wavelengths are often separated by filters that are sensitive to particular wavelengths. Multispectral imaging provides information the human eye fails to capture. Conventional multispectral sensors typically consist of a set of fixed narrow bandwidth filters. The arrangement is compact, but is limited in performance because the sensors are configured for a particular use. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for multispectral imaging.